User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hello I'm one of the unoffical administrators see antihero or myself with complaints my page was recently vanadlised by a feargm who went around destroying pages and calling people assholes that called him out on how he ruined pages as I blocked him for it he saw fit to return using Derekass and promptly began destroying the site i blocked this user name and hopefully he'll get the message the second time out.Derekproxy 01:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) In the process of becoming an offical administrator. ban request could you ban this idiot derekass? thank you. Big McLargeHuge 22:37, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I did but he's back so the other admins and I are trying to find out a better why to find and block him before he comes back here note you can also contact seven279 or antihero276 although the fact everyone over looks them is a big ego trip for meDerekproxy 00:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Probably because you are actually active on the site. One buracrat/sysop hasn't been here since ot8. Big McLargeHuge 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) If you need more administartors or moderators, I volunteer my service. Big McLargeHuge 01:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Well you got the job as deputy although I'd like an alert on who and why you ban someone before you do soDerekproxy I appreciate the sentiment, but I am still just a basic user. I will continue to stay vigilant. Big McLargeHuge 00:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) 201.53.101.77 tried to delete our pages. Guess who. Big McLargeHuge 05:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) He also did the same to thegod333. His last edit was, "finaly hes blocked. After the edit, he left a message. "NO HAHAHA" Big McLargeHuge 05:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Don't forget to block 201.53.101.77 Big McLargeHuge 18:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) and block this idiot to http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.61.98.42 well i see know reason to ban 66.61.98.42 as he has done no damage or posting false info.Derekproxy Delta Force movie I was playing FEAR the other day as being the point man is a lot more fun but I saw a live action film thumb|300px|right|awesomeness^47 i wrote some fanfic based on a delta force team trying to secure a foothold in ATC's headquarters underground parking lot to make it i'd need a group of people 6 to 8 and they would need to have gear similar to my delta force getup on my page and live in north east ohio to make the film. note everyoner involved would be pooling their money to make it so I'll post a link to the fan fic here soon enough and this wiki would need to stop having so many degenerates show up and blocking or vandalising other users pages if you don't know who i'm talking about the look at my page for a clue.-Derekproxy talk from pointman12 are you are going to make a fear movie it seems cool i will if i get the man power as the point is not about the point man I'd need someone with good editing skills for the backqround explosions and replicas similar to the movie's enemies and explosions. i have on this page plus I need at least 6 people who'd be willing to spend money and not get it back as I'm willing to spend a couple hundred but we'd all need to make a matching uniform for the replicas and we would need to find away put the origin explosion in at the end. when i post the story i'll make a link to it but i want to scale it down and edit it.Derekproxy 19:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) if you do make one, i reccomend making it from the view of pointman more maximum accuracy, or at least have him appear a bit.-antihero276 well i'm trying to turn a story into a script but the delta force team watches him freak out in Alma's realmDerekproxy awesome, you could just have him freeze in the real world for a bit, and show him recoiling as if attacked by unseen things, according to the field guide he did that.-antihero276 yeah thats better then what I thought up see you on the 8th videos it's cool and all that you deleted the videos category, but the videos are still there.Big McLargeHuge 23:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) great well like i said massive damage was caused please take the Harbinger facility thing over and please link them so I can delete the videos.Derekproxy 23:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion much to learn, you still have. Big McLargeHuge 00:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'm one of the only active administrators repairing a whole siteDerekproxy 21:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi Derek -- I got the e-mail that you sent about the welcome message. That's a new feature that we've launched, which helps to connect new contributors to admins. Since you don't like it, I've disabled it. You can read more about it on the User:Wikia page -- there's a lot of ways to customize the message, and who signs it. So if you want to turn it back on, you can edit MediaWiki:Welcome-user and put in the user name that you'd like to have sign the messages -- or put in @latest to have it signed by the most recently active admin. Or, if you really don't like, just leave it off and don't worry about it. :) Take care! -- Danny (talk) 23:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure as to what you mean by vandalising pages, as I have provided evidences for all of my changes and have offered screencaps to prove my points, and even dug up an exact quote to explain why I was editing the page. Every single thing (with the exception of the Cheesy Poos page and the Paxton-Fettel-is-a-hero thing) I have done is backed up by evidence, and I am curious as to why I get this hostile reaction from current residents. I have screencaps to prove Alma's eye color, screencaps to prove Paxton's death did also occur in the real world, and a direct link to the online version of the Field Guide to prove there is only one line mentioning the Point Man/Jin relationship and that that particular line does not match with what is currently being written on the pages. I have done my best to prove that what I write is fact and not speculation, but I end up being accused of vandalism and threatened with deletion. I don't understand any of this. I didn't accused you of vandalisims i gave a warning to you and every new user after the Feargm incident. Feargm erased 13 articles 3 user pages blocked 2 users for no reason and posted videos of game mods as well as coming back here with the name Derekass and FUall. due to that i am now issuing warnings as well as welcomes to new users until some other administrator comes back to help me. As for your edits they are a welcome site due to the fact that i missed the ATC report on Jin and the point manDerekproxy 15:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) where do we go if your out? My block Hey Derek, why you blocked me? What i do to you? Well for one nothing is ever personal (i'm starting to hate my job here) i was told by about five different users you were posting spam and I didn't find to much damage so i blocked you for a week as a warning (I've changed to texted warnings new policies after you sorry) unlike feargm who saw fit to ruin my page and this site numerous times. Also wiki allows random people to do blocks Feargm did this to two users so a block can act as a form rude behavior so i like evidence. The second is I've had the block responsibility since day one and not until Feargm was it needed so I'm trying to work out a warning system lastly i'm on leave till april 8th. Antihero276 can help you until then.Derekproxy 21:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Request Derekproxy, if you are getting tired of administrative duties, I volunteer for a replacement. Thank you, Big McLargeHuge 02:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Look who it is 66.249.70.28 uploaded a new version of Video:F.E.A.R._Perseus_Mandate_Weapons:V7_Rifle_By:_VES that. You might want to consider changing user permission levels so users without accounts can't upload files or so non-admins can't upload videos (since there's no real reason for them to anyway). Evil Tim 11:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Incidentally, I'll try to knock up a policy page regarding video uploading; I think it needs to be clarified that for the vast majority of cases we neither need nor want videos uploaded to the Wiki itself, unless they're short, extremely well-made, and show something that would be extremely hard to describe (like, say, a side-by-side high-quality comparison of the Origin Facility Explosions in F.E.A.R.s 1 and 2). And in those instances I'd suggest the rule would be 'ask an admin to check it and then upload it to the Wiki themselves' with the option disabled for all other users. I don't think file uploading should be enabled at all for users who don't log in (or don't validate their account by email, if that's a seperate group); that just allows anyone to drive by and upload anything. If a user cares enough to want to put an image in an article, he should care enough to fill out the form and validate his email. Evil Tim 11:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) **Has now also uploaded with the IPs 66.249.70.23 and 66.249.70.48. You might want to consider blocking the 66.249.70.XX IP range entirely while the permissions are sorted out. Evil Tim 11:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's just queergm using his junior high school computers. Except this time shes learnt to keeps it's mouth/vag shut. Big McLargeHuge 20:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Video Upload Rules And how do I go about doing that?? Big McLargeHuge 23:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/upload <-Look like we have more useless video uploads. Oh, joy. Evil Tim 06:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Only an administrator can do this, proxy. Big McLargeHuge 07:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I do remeber you wanting an admin post but I'll hand it off to antihero I'm really just the guy who is stuck blocking and warning peopleDerekproxy So then what do you want me to do??? Big McLargeHuge 20:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well we admins have never seen a reason to give ourselves the official title (out of laziness as we'd rather work on the game pages hell i took the blocking out of the fact their would never be a need to block until PO scored game of the month and every twit fool ie Feargm got ideas) well i'd make a page describing the rules of uploads hell I need to make a page describing the rules but I can't play god either so we'll all have to work together on it when I post the basics. I never like doing things half assed and its turning into finals time at school thats why I've been gone recently so its like two vactions and well I hate to look lazy.Derekproxy I could probably get some general guidelines done this weekend and post them for comment if you don't have time, Derek. Obviously, once we've got something everyone agrees with the page should be protected. Some admin should also edit-protect the major template pages, someone keeps screwing with the character template. Evil Tim 11:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) yes I have an idea about behavior between users that the two or more parties never form their own sub groups to use the site for their own flame wars and that swearing should be kept to a minimum and jokes shouldn't involve anything to ronchy.and the stuff you and i got into earlier should've cost us both our privlages yet I want people with issues of other users to try and find a solution before being blockedDerekproxy 18:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Recruiting blockers Well i've noticed the size of this site has sky rocketed 250+ articles and at least a dozen edits a day I can't act as the sole blocker on this site anymore. There fore i'm looking for someone who knows the warning/blocking system and is willing to get hate mail and posibly have their page vandalizedDerekproxy 17:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Seems like something I could do. Evil Tim 13:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * welcome to the group or whatever we will call ourselves i just hope you don't mind someone wiping your page and telling you that your family views you as a disapointing piece of shit hell i've got about 50 hate ridden things from people that never even got blocked and or have little or nothing to do with the site. how does blockercorps sound?Derekproxy ::Could you grant me rollback powers? Big McLargeHuge 21:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) boy, is this dumb! Shit, dude. Queergm has made his own fear wiki. http://fearsgm.wikia.com/wiki/F.E.A.R... Big McLargeHuge 04:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I have already sarted to vandalize it. It's fun! *Um, can't we just leave it to fail on its own rather than provoking him? Also, would you mind cutting it out with insulting people and leaving crude messages in edit histories? The fact that they broke the rules doesn't give you free reign to troll them. And vandalising a Wiki that hasn't been edited in a month is rather pathetic. Leave it to die. Evil Tim 09:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hm, yeah, your right. Nine articles can't compare to us. Big McLargeHuge 22:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) What comment first tipped you off that he was on wookiepedia? F.E.A.R. Platinum Edition and F.E.A.R. Gold Edition I was looking though some of the new things y'all had been working on while I was gone and Noticed that these articles were sperate they are really too small to stand on there own and I think they need to be merged with the FEAR article itself, are just merge these 2 together--Bull36 02:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I think I well just make a FEAR special edition article and you can come behind me and delete the gold and Platinum articles because I have no admister abilities.--Bull36 23:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) one more thing man what do you think about adding FEAR files to the special edition page?--Bull36 00:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) when i helped put together the site I put in a request to be a admin at the main wiki I never got a reply back also check it out F.E.A.R. special editions.--Bull36 00:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) OK I contacted them again hopeful they well make me a admin and we can get stuff down a around here, don't count on it though--Bull36 00:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Blackhawk pilots were did you get your info that they were in fact part of the Delta Force team?--Bull36 23:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ok I really don't know that much about the real world delta force i though that since they were army that they would operate like the green berets--Bull36 23:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 194.8.75.145 194.8.75.145 block him quick he is adding porn links it looks like on the site. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin This is kind of random but I was thinking about it and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin does not come close to F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. Files story wise and as far as depth do you agree?--Bull36 01:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) yes let's just hope F.E.A.R. 3 wraps it all up and FEAR does not turn in to a never ending series, one thing I am disappointed in is the fact that there are no books based on the FEAR series--Bull36 01:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Quarintine Zone and the ATC security Crown Victoria Hay man the fact that the articles were even made is cool to me but the fact that there is so little info on the Quarintine Zone and the ATC security Crown Victoria, but you still made a good in depth article on them very good job--Bull36 01:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) FearGM Largely because it should be made clear that this Wiki doesn't officially support or condone vandalism. Evil Tim 08:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) To quote you, "Oh Shut Up". Big McLargeHuge 21:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) So, um... Why on Earth have all the character names been changed to be backwards? It's useless from a Wiki perspective since nobody is going to type in 'Aristide, Genevive' into the search box and it's going to increase server load by bouncing everyone off a redirect every time they click on a character name. Unless there's a damn good reason for it, it needs changing back. Evil Tim 20:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC)